


Kings of Unification

by Silverdrift



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Celebrations, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Game(s), Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21881800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdrift/pseuds/Silverdrift
Summary: Not only did his friends manage to plan an entire party behind his back... his beloved Almyran King gave him the best gift he could have ever asked for.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	Kings of Unification

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Celebrations" prompt for Dimitri week! Happy birthday Dima!

“You’re Majesty?”

Dimitri turned from his spot on the balcony to face the doors, a soft smile on his face when eyes fell upon Deude and Ashe. “Dedue, Ashe. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Ashe gave him a bright smile, bundled up in a coat as well as his large husband’s scarf. “Well, you have been so busy recently and I don’t think I’ve seen you slow down at all! So, now that you have a moment to breathe, Dedue and I wanted to do something for you. We made some sweets and tea… would you care to join us?”

“How very kind. Thank you. Both of you. I will be in soon so that I may enjoy them.” Dimitri responded, though he seemed to be sort of out of it. He turned back out to face the cityscape of Fhirdiad, a longing sigh escaping his mouth. His attention was focused somewhere else. Somewhere far away and likely a lot warmer. 

“Your thoughts are with him again, I presume?” Dedue asked, concern coming to his face to see the king so distant. 

“Yes, Dedue.” Dimitri glanced back over his shoulder with a sort of sad smile. “It is selfish of me really. I know he is a busy man and that this one day matters very little in the grand scheme of things… but I do miss him terribly.”

“Matters little?” Ashe squeaked, quickly shaking his head rather quickly. He gave a quick glance to Dedue, trying not to let anything else show on his face, though a small smirk did sneak into his expression. “I wouldn’t say your birthday matters so little. You know he would not be happy to hear you talk like that!”

“Yes. Very true.” Dimitri agreed, amusement in his tone. “Something along the lines of my birthday being one of his favorite days merely because I exist, or some such charming drivel.”

Dedue cleared his throat, forcing himself to maintain his normal stoic expression. “I am sure he would also rather the King of Fodlan not catch a cold staring off into the night sky so forlornly.”

The king’s head dropped slightly and he gave a soft chuckle. “Oh, he would certainly have a fit if I did. Very well.” He moved away from the balcony and over toward his friends. “Lead the way. I am sure these treats you made are fantastic as always..” He never noticed the excited look the two shared as they lead him away, nor did he notice where they were taking him, still half lost in thoughts of his beloved. He only really snapped back into reality when he ran into Dedue, who had stopped at the ballroom doors. “So sorry, I…” Now he realized where they were. A look of confusion crossed his face as he looked between Dedue and Ashe, who now where both wearing bright smiles upon their faces. “I’m sorry. Have I missed something? Why are we here?” The two didn’t answer him outright, instead deciding to show him. They pushed the doors open, revealing many of the friendly faces he had grown to love over the years.   
“Happy Birthday!” They all cheered when he walked into the middle of the room , some referring to him by name, others by title… and one calling him, rather affectionately, Boar King. 

“How... “ He started, having no idea how they had managed to pull all this off without him having noticed. This was quite the party to have slipped by him. However, he soon decided that it didn’t matter. He was just happy beyond belief that they would do something like this for him. “Thank you, my friends! I…” The thought trailed off as a tear fell down his cheek. 

“If you are going to get soft on us, Boar, I’m leaving.” Felix huffed, though the smile on his face made it clear it was a joke.

“Felix!” Ingrid scowled at the swordsman. “Show some respect on his birthday by referring to him properly! Just for one day!”

“It’s alright Ingrid.” Dimitri assured, wiping his face. “If he did not call me such, I would wonder if I had upset him.” Felix seemed pleased with himself, while Ingrid just gave a hesitant bow and went back to her conversation with Mercedes. Dimitri just smiled and started to go socialize with his friends… but he was stopped by Ashe, who hurried over to stand in front of him.

“Ah one more thing, Your Majesty. There is a present for you.”

“A present?” Dimitri echoed, sounding a bit bewildered. “A gift wasn’t necessary, Ashe I-”

“Not necessary, my love?” A new voice teased dramatically from behind him. “I see how it is.”

Dimitri turned around quickly, wide-eyed and shocked, to see the very man that had been on his mind all night. “C-Claude!”

“Happy birthday, Dimitri.” The brunette said, a softness coming to his tone to match the loving smile upon his face. A squeak of surprise followed by laughter filled the room as the king suddenly lifted and spun him around like in one of those cheesy romance movies. Not that he minded, he actually enjoyed the cliche of it all. Once Dimitri had sat him down and he regained his bearings, he smirked. “Pretty great gift, right?”

“The best.” Dimitri agreed, voice cracking as he teared up again and hugged him tightly. “Goddess how I’ve missed you..”

“I know… I was gone for too long. Even Almyra is a cold place without you by my side.” 

“If you two are done being sickening… there are other people here…” The couple turned to look at Felix, who now was dealing was the nonverbal wrath of Ingrid. Claude just laughed and shook his head. 

“Sorry Felix, Not quite done. One more thing.” He turned back toward Dimitri, clearing his throat all dramatically. “King Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd. I, King Claude von Riegan of Almyra, come to you with a proposition. One that will be of benefit to both of our countries.”

“Oh?” Dimitri chimed inquisitively, trying not to laugh at Claude’s theatrics.

“Oh yes. Well. Ok, maybe not a proposition…” He trailed off slightly, reaching into his pocket as he spoke. Gently he took hold of Dimitri’s hand and took a knee, smiling up at him when the look of shock hit the blonde’s face. “It’s more of a proposal.”

“C-Claude??”

“Oh brother…” Felix grumbled and started to leave, only to be grabbed by the back of the collar and yanked back by, to no one’s surprise, Ingrid.

Claude just let out a soft laugh, trying not to get too distracted as he put his focus back on the king before him. "Dimitri… I didn't fall in love with you. I walked into love with you, with my eyes wide open, choosing to take every step along the way. I do believe in fate and destiny...but I also believe we are only fated to do the things that we'd choose anyway...and I'd choose you...in a hundred lifetimes...in a hundred worlds...in any version of reality...I'd find you and I'd choose you." He stopped to take a breath. He wasn’t sure if it was warm in here or if it was just the nerves getting to him, but he pressed on, never losing the smile on his face. “I know I’ve spent a lot of time away from you… and unfortunately when morning comes, I’ll have to leave for just a little bit longer. But when I return, I want to finally be with you for the rest of my life, if you’ll have me. So… what do you say, Dimitri? Will you marry me?” 

Dimitri was speechless at first, completely floored by the rather beautiful proposal, so much so that he nearly forgot he was actually supposed to give an answer. “I-I… yes! Yes, of course!”

Claude heaved a rather exaggerated sigh and slipped the ring on Dimitri’s hand. “You had me worried for a moment.”

“As if I would turn you down.”

“True, True. I am, as you said, your favorite gift~”

“I said you were the best gift.”

“Whatever.” Claude hopped to his feet and faced the crowd. “Now we have twice the cause for celebration!” Dedue came over with a glass for them both, which the Almyran king took and promptly raised in the air. “A toast! To the king on the day of his birth! And to his new engagement~”

“To the king!” Everyone cheered. Well. Almost everyone.

“Congrats, Boar. Thought it would never end…”

Everyone just rolled their eyes and slow went back to chatting and having a good time. Just before they went to join the merriment, Dimitri gave Claude’s hand a squeeze. “I love you…”

“I love you too, your royalness~. Now come on,” Claude brought their hands up so he could kiss his fiance’s before dragging him towards the group, “don’t want them to start the real fun without us~”


End file.
